The present invention relates to a device which can be attached to an all terrain vehicle (xe2x80x9cATVxe2x80x9d) and used for clearing away loose granular material, such as snow, sand, earth, and crushed stones.
All terrain vehicles are popularly used by consumers as recreational vehicles. However, given their ability to manoeuvre on a variety of terrains, ATVs have the potential to be adapted for practical applications such as the removal of snow. Accordingly, there is consumer demand for an ATV attachment which enables the ATV to be used for clearing snow and other loose granular material, such as sand, earth and crushed stones.
It is desirable that the attachment be easily installed and removed, so that the vehicle does not carry any unnecessary weight when the attachment is not in use. However, the devices found in the prior art are relatively cumbersome to install and remove, or have limited applications. Typically, the attachment points for these devices are situated on the underside of the ATV, so that they are not readily accessible to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,847 teaches a frame assembly which requires the removal of the front wheels of the vehicle in order to initially install the attachment piece for hooking up the frame assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,130 teaches a frame assembly suitable only for ATV""s having a trailerxe2x80x94type hitch on the rearxe2x80x94end of the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need for an assembly which can be quickly and easily attached and detached from ATV""s.
In certain situations it may be desirable to change the angle of the blade on the attachment, for example, when clearing snow adjacent to a wall or fence. However, the prior art suffers from the disadvantage that it can be relatively cumbersome to adjust the angle of the blade. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,130 teaches the use of retractable pins as a means for locking the blade at a desired angle. However, the removal and insertion of pins requires a certain degree of manual dexterity and maybe difficult to accomplish under cold-weather conditions, when the driver of the ATV is likely to be wearing gloves. Accordingly, there is a need for a device equipped with means for quickly and conveniently adjusting the angle of the blade.
In certain situations, it may also be desirable to raise the blade, for example when travelling to a destination which needs to be cleared. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an attachment that can be easily raised and lowered by the driver while seated on the MV.
Finally, the prior an does not teach a blade with a detachable liner, which would allow the liner to be inexpensively replaced if it becomes damaged, and which would also allow the liner to be inexpensively colour coordinated with the customer""s ATV.
The disadvantages of the prior at are obviated and mitigated by the present invention which provides an attachment for use in shoveling snow and other loose granular material, which can be quickly and easily attached and detached from an ATV; which enables the operator of the MV to easily and quickly adjust the blade to a desired angle; and easily raise or lower the blade of the ATV while seated on the ATV.
In a preferred embodiment, the snow blade has a coloured liner detachably secured to the blade frame, which may be colour coordinated with the body of the ATV.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides an apparatus which may be attached to an all terrain vehicle for use in clearing loose granular material; said apparatus comprising a frame assembly adapted to fit beneath the all terrain vehicle in a spaced apart relationship thereto, and to be releasably connected to the outer sides of the all terrain vehicle by a mounting means; blade means for use in clearing loose granular material; said blade means attached to the frame assembly at the front-end of the all terrain vehicle; angle adjustment means for adjusting the angle of the blade means relative to the longitudinal axis of the all terrain vehicle; and vertical adjustment means for raising and lowering said blade means and said frame assembly.
A further embodiment provides a kit comprising a frame assembly adapted to fit beneath the all terrain vehicle in a spaced apart relationship thereto, and to be releasably connected to the outer sides of the all, terrain vehicle by a mounting means; blade means for use in clearing loose granular material; said blade means attached to the frame assembly at the front-end of the all terrain vehicle; angle adjustment means for adjusting the angle of the blade means relative to the longitudinal axis of the all terrain vehicle; and vertical adjustment means for raising and lowering said blade means and said frame assembly.
Additionally, the invention provides an attachment means for releasably securing a frame assembly and blade means to an all terrain vehicles comprising angle adjustment means for adjusting the angle of the blade means relative to the longitudinal axis of the all terrain vehicle; and vertical adjustment means for raising and lowering said blade means and said frame assembly.
An advantage of the present invention is that the attachment points for the frame assembly are easily accessible on the outer sides of the ATV, and therefore the frame assembly can be attached and detached quickly and easily.
Preferably, the vertical adjustment means comprises a dual-handed lever which enables the operator to easily adjust the angle of the blade from either side of the ATV. Because the angle of the blade is adjusted using a simple lifting and turning motion, it is possible to adjust the angle of the blade even while wearing gloves.
A further advantage of this invention is that the driver can easily raise or lower the blade and frame assembly while seated on the ATV, through the use of an over-centering mechanism which enables the blade to stay locked in the up position without the use of latch pins or extra brackets.